Into The Darkness
by Kichiko-19
Summary: Sasuke is in a mental clinic and Naruto is just a school boy. What happens when they cross paths. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I thought that I might try to write a darker kinda story compared to my last one. Hope you like, sorry if I disappoint if I do review and tell me how I can make it better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was blowing throw the trees out side the window. The sky was dark and the wind must have been cold by the way people where raping there big coats around them as they walked throw the town. Not that he could actually feel the cold wind against his skin.

Sasuke sat on his small bed and looked out his window pane that was laced with thick metal bares to foil any escape plane that the raven haired boy might have had.

Sasuke raised his hand and touched the glass feeling that it was cold he drew his hand back to his side and just watched the people passing bye. That's all he seemed to do since he came here. Here was 'Konoha Clinic' the mental clinic for people who where classed as unsafe in the natural population.

Sasuke sat in the small room that was a white cream colour and all the room consisted of was a small bed and a bench to the side of his bed that held his untouched dinner.

Not feeling hungry he slid under the covers of his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while trying not to think of the reason well more precisely of the person that had put him here.

(Flash back)

It had been nine months since his family was murdered (not by Itachi) and Sasuke still hadn't come to terms with it.

Itachi kneeled down beside Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder "Sasuke it's almost been a year you know and people are starting to get really worried about you. Your not seeing your friends, you won't talk to me about it, and now you not eating"

". . . . . . . ." Sasuke just sat on the ground and looked out at the garden.

Itachi just looked at his younger brother and felt bad that there was nothing he could do for him. "Sasuke you know if you don't start eating soon you will have to go to the clinic as a last resort"

"Aniki you know it's only been nine months, not a year" that's all Sasuke said.

(End of flash back)

Sasuke soon fell asleep.

(Next day)

The sun was shinning brightly down on Konoha as a group of boys where hiding out the front of the mental clinic in some bushes across the road.

One of the boys had a cocky smile "Come on Naruto you did choose dare, you can't back out now"

Naruto found it hard to swallow "Yeah but Kiba I didn't think you would dare me to go into the mental clinic"

"Aww look little Naru-chan is scared of a few crazy people" Kiba mocked.

"I am not"

"Then go in"

"I will"

"Ok i'm waiting" Kiba said still mocking Naruto.

Naruto walked across the road and up to the clinics door then looked back to see Kiba pointing at the door. Naruto took one more deep breath and went in.

Naruto felt strange in there it was all a light cream colour and there wasn't a spec of dirt any where.

Still a little worried Naruto walked past the check in counter that had a man behind it reading a book "Hey, you have to sign in"

"Oh yeah um . . . I'm here to um . . . do a report for school on this place, yeah that's it" Naruto stuttered.

The man raised an eye brow at him then nodded "Ok just don't knock on the doors or disturb them in anyway, oh by the way what's your name"

"Um Uzumaki Naruto" he said feeling less worried about going in know.

"Ok don't be too long" he said.

"Um what's your name" Naruto said looking at the man.

He looked up from his book for the first time and smiled from behind his mask "Kakashi"

Naruto walked further in.

As Naruto was walking about he saw lots of people sitting around talking to them self and others. All the rooms he saw where empty. _'Everyone must be aloud to walk around in here'_ He thought. Then Naruto walked to one of the last rooms and saw it wasn't empty. There was a boy about his age maybe a little older sitting on his bed just looking out his window not doing any thing. Naruto just stared at him until Kakashi came.

"Hey Naruto you've been in here for a while, I said have a quick look"

"Um . . sorry I was just wondering who he was"

"Yeah a lot of people ask about him when they come here. He was admitted here when he was pretty young. His family was killed, all but his older brother who comes here regularly to check on him"

Naruto just looked at the boy on the bed one more time before walking away "Well thanks Kakashi-san for letting me in here"

"Any time, most of the patients like it when a visitor comes even if it's not to see them" Kakashi smiled from behind the mask again.

Naruto walked out of the clinic and up to Kiba and the others.

"So Naruto what was it like in there" Kiba asked.

"Well to say the truth it was really sad" Naruto said looking at the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope this chapter lives up to you expectations. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto told Kiba what he had seen, he walked off home wondering what it must be like to be put in a place like that with no hope of ever coming out.

Naruto was walking down the street scuffing his feet in the evening light when a pink haired girl ran into him.

"Hey watch where you going" She yelled at Naruto.

'_God what's up her ass'_ Naruto thought but before he could reply she had all ready ran off. _'Damn she was wired, maybe she should be in the clinic'_

When Naruto got home he looked at his clock that read 6:39 pm "Well it's not late but I am tied I guess I can have a little nap" Naruto stretched out on his couch and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**(Next day)**

Sasuke woke up when the morning light had reached his window and looked to his side to see some food on the bench and a couple of dark red pills to the side of that. Then he looked back up to the ceiling '_stupid pills, stupid food, stupid life'_

Sasuke was about to hide the pill so it looked liked he took them when Kakashi came in to check on him. "Sasuke you haven't even touched your food or taken your pills yet" Kakashi questioned.

" . . . ." Sasuke just looked at Kakashi.

"Sasuke I know you can talk" Kakashi said getting a little angry.

"So" Sasuke was also getting angry at Kakashi.

"Take you pills now while I'm here so I can make shore you're taking them" Kakashi said picking up the pills handing them to Sasuke.

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled as in one movement he dry swallowed them at the same time. "Happy now"

"Yes" Kakashi said as he walked to the door.

'_Damn smart ass thinks he's so good'_ Sasuke thought getting really annoyed at the older man.

"Oh and Sasuke where getting a new intern over the summer brake. She came here yesterday evening, she seemed to be very intrigued by you" and that's all Kakashi said before closing the door behind him.

'_Grate that's all we need, another stupid girl who thinks she is making a difference by helping' _Sasuke sat up and looked at his food _'Do they actually expect me to eat that'_

**(Mean while)**

Naruto jumped of the couch and stretched "Arr I didn't mean to sleep on the couch". Naruto walked up to a window and saw same younger people playing with a ball '_It must be fun to just play around and not have people stair at you like you some disease that's about to kill someone'_

Naruto then walked to his kitchen to get some breakfast and realised it was after lunch "Know wounder I'm hungry" he said as he grabbed a cup of ramen and put hot water in it. '_Come on, come on ramen cook' _he wined.

An hour letter when he finished his ramen and got dressed he decided to go for a walk and with out realising it he had walked to 'Konoha Clinic'. Naruto just stood there for a minute trying to think why he walked here.

At that moment the same pink haired girl walked past him. '_That's the girl from yesterday'_ Naruto thought as he followed her in and saw her walk up to Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi-san I'm here" was all that she said as Kakashi gave her a mop "Huh what's this for"

"I want you to mop the floor and when you're finished you can help the nurses give the female patients a bath then you can help me had out tea to the patients ok" Kakashi said still reading the same book as yesterday.

"Um . . . fine" she said as she walked off in a huff.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi "Hi Kakashi"

"Oh Naruto your back" he said looking up from his book for a second before looking back at it.

"Um Kakashi who was that" Naruto questioned.

"I think she said her name was Sakura"

"Why was she doing work here" Naruto said with a confused look.

"She asked if she could work here over the holidays and since we are a little short handed at the moment we accepted her, but I think she only applied so she can spy on the Uchiha"

"Uchiha" Naruto still confused.

"That's the boy you asked me about yesterday, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh him" Naruto said looking at the floor "He's the one who had his family murdered right"

"Yeah that's the one"

"Why would she want to stare at him all day, I mean he doesn't seem to say much"

"Well I guess she just hopes to get close to him and make him sane again so they can live happily ever after, it seems to be a new girl every Christmas holidays" Kakashi said finally putting his book down on the counter. "So are you here to do more on your school project, oh and I forgot to ask yesterday why are you doing a project in your holidays"

This lie was an easy one because Naruto had been given a project to do on the holidays as a catch up thing. "Well it's kinda a catch up thing so I can make up the marks I need to pass the year"

"So you have a lot riding on this report" Kakashi said walking out from behind the counter.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Naruto said as he saw Kakashi walking off. "Hey Kakashi where you going" He said as he ran up to him.

"I have to collect the lunch trays and make shore no ones fighting or trying to kill them self. You know this place isn't the most glamorous one you could have chosen to do a report on" Kakashi said as he walked into the first room.

"I know but I might get a good mark because not many people know what it's like in here" Naruto said as he followed Kakashi into the first room.

"Hello Tayuya, how are you feeling today" Kakashi said as he grabbed the tray.

"Get lost you f"

"Now now" Kakashi cut in "I don't want you to hear you swearing while I'm in the company of others" He said as he handed the tray to Naruto.

"Hey why are you giving me the tray" Naruto wined.

Kakashi smiled "Look Naruto if your going to be my shadow then you mite as well be a helpful shadow ok, and don't worry I wont give you any really bad jobs like I gave Sakura"

Naruto felt a little relieved from hearing that "Ok I'll help" He said grabbing the tray from Kakashi.

"Well Tayuya I have to go now, I'll see you latter" Then Kakashi walked out with Naruto following. As Kakashi was shutting the door all you could hear was Tayuya swearing at them.

And so it went on as Naruto met all the patients helping Kakashi until he got to the last room.

"Ok Naruto you should stay out here, Uchiha doesn't like new people, well actually he doesn't like anyone" Kakashi said walking into Sasuke's room.

"Oh, but I wanted to meet all the patients form here" Naruto Said as he followed Kakashi in.

"Hey I thought I told you to stay out side"

Sasuke was lying on his bed on his side with his back facing the door '_Damn did that new girl come in here' _Sasuke thought as he turned over to see a blond boy about his age but a little shorter standing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed "Oh well, Sasuke this is Naruto"

Sasuke looked at the blond "Kakashi I thought you said the new person was a girl"

"Yeah she is but I gave her other stuff to do. Naruto is doing a project on this place for school, that's why he's following me about" Kakashi said as he was about to grab Sasuke's tray and saw he hadn't touched his food. "Sasuke"

"I wasn't hungry" Sasuke said as he sat up.

"That makes it two meals that you haven't eaten" Kakashi said looking at the tray then to Sasuke "Do you really want me to force you to eat"

"I said I wasn't hungry Kakashi" Sasuke said getting annoyed at repeating him self.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke "How can you not be hungry. I get hungry if I'm late for a meal little lone miss two all together"

Sasuke glared at the blond "If you where made to eat this crap day in and day out you would lose your appetite too"

Kakashi picked up the tray "I want you to eat your tea even if you're not hungry or I'll be forced to feed you" Kakashi turned to leave "And Sasuke do you like Naruto"

"Why" was all Sasuke said.

"Because this is the most you've talked in ages"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he walked out with the blond and shut the door. '_Stupid Kakashi'_

Naruto didn't really get the conversation that was going on "Hey Kakashi how do you force someone to eat, I mean if they don't want to you can't force them to chew and swallow"

Kakashi pointed to a small dark room to the side "If it gets to bad we put them under a medically induced coma and feed them throw a drip for a couple of days"

Naruto just looked at the room and felt a cold shiver go down his spine "That's a really bad way to feed someone"

"It's a last resort like I said earlier, we don't do that unless it gets really bad"

"But you said Sasuke only missed two meals and you all ready threatening him with that" Naruto said still looking at the room.

"Yeah but he didn't eat yesterday or the day before that either, if he doesn't eat soon I will have to force him" Kakashi said walking to the big kitchen showing Naruto where to put the trays. "Well that's should be all for today. You can come back tomorrow and help me again if you want and learn more about this place"

"Yeah I will. Ja Kakashi" Naruto said walking out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well people I hope you like that. I made a longer chapter because I most likely wont post the next for a week of so because of end of term tests at school. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people. I got to stay home from school today so I decided to post the next chapter. I hope you like. Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while after Naruto left Sakura walked up to Kakashi "I moped the floor and helped gave the female patients a bath. Is it time to hand out tea yet" She said looking down to Sasuke's room.

"Yeah" he said leading her to the kitchen and put some trays on a small cart thing and told her to follow him.

Sakura pushed the cart to the rooms then handed Kakashi a try to take in as she waited out side the room '_There's no way I'm going in to a crazy persons room. I will only go into Sasuke-kun's because he's different. All he needs to do is open up to me and then I can save him from here and he will be so grateful, then he will marry me and'. _Sakura was startled from here fantasy when Kakashi came out the room and walked to the next.

"Come on Sakura there getting hungry"

Sakura pushed the cart up to him and handed him another tray "Um Kakashi-san what are they actually eating it looks disgusting". '_Note when Sasuke-kun is mine make him good food'_

"Its just some basic vitamins and minerals the body needs to live" Kakashi said looking at the food him self.

"But why is it all mashed up" Sakura said trying to think about how her poor Sasuke has to eat this every day.

"Well when it wasn't mashed up we had to give the patients plastic knives and forks. One day one of the patients snapped the knife so it had a jagged edge, cut his wrists and committed suicide" Kakashi said as he opened the door to the room.

"Who was that" She questioned.

"Kabuto" was all he said before he walked into the room the room.

After a while of this they finally got to the last room and Sakura picked up the tray but didn't give it to Kakashi "Um Kakashi-san can I give this to him my self"

"Sakura I told you when you applied that the Uchiha was of bounds, and any whey he doesn't like people he doesn't know" Kakashi said grabbing the tray from Sakura.

"But Kakashi-san that's stupid, if he doesn't know me then how can he hate me"

"Sakura if you haven't noticed this is a mental clinic, logic doesn't mean any thing here" Kakashi said getting angry at the fact Sakura talked back to him. "Now Sakura since you talked back I would like you to help the nurses with the washing. Oh and remember to put gloves on because some of the patients have accidents in the bed"

"What . . . I-I d-don't want to do the washing" Sakura said at the thought of cleaning people's bladder and bowl problems of the sheets.

"You said you would do any job we gave you and that is one of the jobs so go" then Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room.

When the door opened Sasuke sat up on his bed to only see Kakashi and a pick haired girl behind him. "What's she doing in here"

Kakashi turned to see Sakura behind him "I thought I told you to go and help with the washing"

"I just wanted to see Sasuke-kun first that's all" Sakura said blushing as she walk up to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved away from her until he was backed into the corner of his bed.

"Hey Sakura get here now. STOP" Was all he said as Sasuke hit her in the face then went to kick her before Kakashi pulled out a needle from his back pocket and stuck it in Sasuke's arm injecting a strong sedative.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor as soon at the liquid entered his blood stream.

Kakashi kneeled down next to Sakura "Are you alright"

"Um . . Yeah I t-think so. What happened" Sakura said standing up.

"I told you when you applied not to back any patient into a corner because you don't know how they will react" Kakashi said as he picked up Sasuke and laid him on his bed. "Now Sakura I don't want to see you any where near this room ever got it"

Sakura looked at Sasuke "Yes Kakashi-san . . . . Um . . but what happened to him. Why is he out cold"

"Because of you I had to give him a strong sedative. He wont wake up till tomorrow, witch means I have to force feed him because he's missed nine meals now" Kakashi said as he walked out the room with Sakura following.

"But Sasuke isn't like the other patients. I didn't think he would lash out like that" She said as she followed Kakashi to a small room across from Sasuke's.

"Sakura every one's in here for a reason. If they where sane then they wouldn't be in here" He said as he set up the drip.

"So what are you doing at the moment"

"I have to force him to eat something" He then walked out the room for a minute and came back holding Sasuke. Kakashi laid Sasuke on the hard bed and inserted the drip into his wrist and grabbed another needle and injected it into his other arm.

"What was that needle for" Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"I have to make shore he doesn't wake up until his body's had its fill of vitamins and minerals". Then he strapped Sasuke's arms and legs to the bed.

"Well if he's sedated then why are you strapping him down"

"In case he wakes up, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. By the way Sakura I think you should go home and get you face checked out"

"Ok but I'll be back tomorrow" She said as she left.

**(The next day)**

Naruto got up late again after lunch. He ate, got dressed then went to the clinic.

When he walked in he was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't at the check in counter "Hello Kakashi are you here" Naruto said as he walked down the corridor to see a light on in the small room across from Sasuke's. When he got closer he saw Kakashi walking around with some papers in his hand. Naruto pushed the door open and walked in.

"I thought I told you to do washing and stop bothering me" Kakashi said not looking up from the papers.

"Um Kakashi it's me Naruto" he said looking at Sasuke.

Kakashi looked up from his papers "Oh sorry Naruto I thought you where Sakura again. She keeps 'checking' on Sasuke"

"Didn't he eat his food again"

"He wasn't even given the choice because of Sakura" He said as he checked the drip then looked back at the papers.

"What do you mean"

"Sakura backed him up in a corner. Something you should never do to anyone here. He lashed out at her so I had to sedate him witch meant he didn't get to eat his tea so that's why he's here" Kakashi said walking up to a bench and putting the papers down.

"When will he wake up"

"Hopefully by tea tonight"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review and tell me how I'm going, this _is_ only the second story I have written.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews people. I love to get feed back from you. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and realised that he wasn't in his room. He looked to the side and saw the drip in his wrist. '_What . . . oh yeah that stupid new girl came to close. Kakashi must have sedated me'._ Sasuke tried to move his arm and realised he was strapped to the bed '_What the hell'_. Then Sasuke lifted his head slightly to the side and grabbed the drip cord with his teeth and pulled it out.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura where down the corridor in the kitchen getting the food ready for tea when a band on Kakashi's wrist started beeping.

Naruto looked at it "Why's that beeping"

Kakashi stoped it beeping "Sasuke must be awake. This goes off it the drip was removed"

Sakura looked up from what she was doing "Dose that mean I can go see Sasuke-kun now"

Kakashi glared at her "Of course not. Go back to what you where doing. Naruto can you come with me"

"Huh . . yeah hold on" Naruto said as he washed his hands. "Ok I'm ready now" He said as he followed Kakashi out. "So why did you want me"

"Well you're my helper right"

"Yeah but I thought Sakura was the worker"

"Well I don't want her to go near the Uchiha. He's normally fairly easy to deal with compared to some of the other patients. He keeps to him self most of the time, but he doesn't like people going into his comfort zone" Kakashi said as they reached the small room and walked in.

Sasuke was laying there looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open. He turned his head slightly to see Kakashi and the blonde walk in.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw the drip hanging next to him "Sasuke I know you don't want to be in here but you wouldn't eat and you know the procedure"

Sasuke looked back at the ceiling "I didn't even get a choice to eat my tea because of the new girl, she's the one who doesn't listen to you and I'm the one who gets jabbed with the sedative"

Kakashi walked over to the drip and put it back in Sasuke's wrist.

"I'll just pull it out again so what's the point"

"Sasuke if you keep doing it I'll just have to knock you out again" Kakashi said grabbing two dark red pills and walked back to over to Sasuke. "Here I want you to take these because you couldn't take them this morning"

"Well you'll have to undo me unless you won't me to chock on them"

Kakashi undid the straps on his upper arms but left the ones on his lower arms on "You should be able to lean forward now to take the pills"

Sasuke did and Kakashi put the pills in his mouth and Sasuke swallowed them. "So when can I get out of this room and back to mine"

"Well that depends on if you leave the drip in or not" Kakashi said as he redid the straps across Sasuke's upper arms.

". . . . . ." Sasuke didn't say any thing.

"Ok Naruto can you go over to the sink and grab me a clean needle" Kakashi said while putting some gloves on "Since you're all ready restrained I might as well give you a medical. You're up for one anyway"

Naruto walked over with a needle and handed it to Kakashi "So what's this for"

"Blood test" He said sliding the needle into Sasuke's arm and started drawing blood.

Naruto turned around so his Back was to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at him "what's wrong"

"I don't like needles"

Sasuke turned his head to face the blonde "hn"

"How can you just lie there and have needles put into you" Naruto said his back still to them.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde "you get use to it"

Kakashi took the needle out and put it on a metal tray beside him that had a few other things like scalpels on it. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's top up and grabbed a stethoscope to listen to his hart beat. "You've gotten thinner since you last medical"

"So" Sasuke said still looking at the blonde's back.

"Naruto can you pass me the papers on the bench over there and get a pen out the top draw for me"

"Yeah" He said grabbing the papers and pen handing it to Kakashi. "So what's this stuff for"

"I have to record all the data I get from Sasuke" He said looking over the papers.

"You make me sound like a lab experiment"

"Ok Naruto I need to get some stuff from the nurses office so can you watch Sasuke for a few minutes. If any thing happens press the red button by the door" Kakashi walked out after he said that.

Sasuke was still staring at the blonde "So why are you here following Kakashi's orders"

Naruto was still staring at the door from Kakashi walked out but when he heard Sasuke as a question he turned around "Um well I have to do a project for school and I decided to do it about this place"

Sasuke was quiet after that.

"Um Sasuke . . . how long have you been in this place" Naruto said while fidgeting.

"Since I was about eight"

Naruto was pacing around the room when Sasuke talked to him again "You can sit down if you want"

"But there's no chairs in here"

"You can sit on the bed. It's not like I can do any thing while I'm tied up like this"

Naruto walked over and sat down "Hey Sasuke you know before, why did you pull the drip out for"

Sasuke closed his eyes "Because I don't want to eat"

"But if you don't eat you'll die you know" Naruto said looking worried at Sasuke.

"When you've been here as long as I have you don't really care if you die. It's the same thing day in, day out. I've seen people come and go but I'm still here" Sasuke opened his eyes again to see bright blue ones looking at him.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He felt sorry for Sasuke.

"Don't worry your self about me"

"I can't do that" Naruto said still looking at Sasuke.

"Why"

"Because I care about what happens to you"

"But you don't even know me" Sasuke said feeling a little strange at what Naruto had said. '_He cares about me . . . no one cares about me . . . but he just said he did'_

Naruto looked away from Sasuke "I know I haven't known you for a long time, and I know I don't know you well but for some reason I feel like were the same"

Just then Kakashi came back into the room to see Naruto sitting next to Sasuke "Naruto can you go help Sakura finish getting tea ready"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he hoped of the bed and walked out.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke "Since when did you let people sit next to you"

" . . . . . " Sasuke didn't answer the question.

"Sasuke I asked you a question"

"Just get on with the medical" Sasuke said still looking at the door.

**(In the kitchen)**

"Hey Sakura, Kakashi asked me to help you again" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura handed him a dish cloth "Do the dishes, then you can mop the floor and wipe all the benches down"

"Then what are you going to do" Naruto said looking at the dish cloth in his hand.

"I'm going to see how my precious Sasuke-kun is feeling of course" Sakura said as she started putting trays of food on the cart.

A few minutes latter Kakashi walked in "Ok I'm finished with that so you can help me distribute the food now"

As Naruto and Kakashi where handing out the food trays Sakura snuck into the room Sasuke was in. "Hello Sasuke-kun, I forgive you for hitting me. I know it must have been something Kakashi gave you because you're not like that" She said as she was walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was still strapped to the bed so he couldn't move away as she got closer "Get the hell away from me NOW"

"Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. I thought it must get boring living in a place like this with all that bad food and stuff so I came to give you company while you're in here" She said as she sat on the bed.

Sasuke was pulling at the straps trying to brake or at least loosen them. "GET AWAY FROM ME"

"Shh Sasuke, you don't want Kakashi to come in and ruin this moment" She said as she brushed some of Sasuke's hair out of his eyes with her hand.

Sasuke lost it and bit Sakura's palm as hard as he could. He could feel the warm blood running over his mouth but he didn't care.

"ARR" Yelled Sakura at the sudden pain and it took her a few seconds to realise Sasuke had bit her.

Just then Kakashi and Naruto came in when they heard the high pitched scream.

Kakashi pulled Sakura away from Sasuke and told Naruto to get a needle from the draw on the right.

Naruto ran over to it and found the draw was full of needles all holding the same clear liquid.

Sasuke flinched when he saw what Kakashi had told him to get.

Naruto gave it to Kakashi, Kakashi put Sakura down and walked over to Sasuke who he could see didn't want to get another dose of a strong sedative "Sorry Sasuke" he said as he injected it.

Sasuke blacked out.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE UCHIHA" Kakashi yelled at Sakura.

"Kakashi-san I . . . I wanted to help him" She said in a whisper.

"Get out" Kakashi said "And if I see you anywhere near the Uchiha again I will fire you on the spot. Got it" He walked up to the sink and throw the needle into it. "You might want to get the bite checked out by one of the nurses" He said as Sakura left.

Naruto grabbed a clean cloth from a draw and started to whip away the blood from Sasuke's mouth before it dried "Why did he bite her" He asked not taking his eyes of Sasuke.

"Well I guess she just got to close and because he was strapped down he couldn't get away so he did the next best thing and bit her"

Naruto started to undo the straps.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing" Kakashi said when he looked over at Naruto and saw what he was doing.

"Well he's unconscious at the moment anyway".

That's when Kakashi saw Sasuke's wrist, it had a deep purple bruise forming on it. "Crap"

"What is it Kakashi"

"It looks like he tried to get away before he attacked. I guess she didn't listen to him when he must have been telling her to get away"

Naruto took the cloth to the sink and rinsed the blood out. "Why dose Sakura have to do this to him. He all ready wants to die and I know she's not helping"

"When did he tell you he wants to die" Kakashi looked a little alarmed.

"When I was in the room with him and you went to get some more stuff for the medical" Naruto said turning off the tap and putting the cloth down.

"You know, you're the only person he's opened up to in the last eight years" Kakashi said as he looks at Sasuke's sleeping figure.

Naruto was surprised to here that "Really, I just talked to him that's all, I didn't force him to say anything"

"Maybe that's why he opened up to you" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto who was now looking at Sasuke.

"When will he wake up"

"Hopefully by tomorrow lunch, and by then he shouldn't need the drip any more" Kakashi said as he walked out the door with Naruto following. "Well Naruto it's getting late, you should go home and rest"

"Ok but I'll be back tomorrow"

"That's fine"

"Ja Kakashi"

"Yeah Ja Naruto"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like. I'm in a writing mood at the moment and that's why I keep updating fast. Lol. Well please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. Thank you for the reviews. Well I hope you like this chapter and I hope you appreciate how fast I'm updating. Lol. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto got up a bit before lunch, had shower, ate some ramen then got dressed and made his way to the clinic.

When Naruto walked in he saw Kakashi wasn't at the counter again so he went to the small room to see if he was in there. "Hey Kakashi, you in here" He said as he opened the door and saw Kakashi and an awake Sasuke sitting on the bench only in a pair of black boxes.

"Hi Naruto, your earlier then normal" Kakashi said tapping Sasuke's knee with a small hammer. (I don't know the technical name for that thing or even if it has one)

"I thought you did the medical yesterday" Naruto said walking over to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well I couldn't do all of it because it was too hard with him strapped down" Kakashi said filling some stuff on one of the sheets that Naruto had handed him yesterday.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke on the bench "So how are you feeling today"

" . . Ok I guess . . "

Kakashi looked up from the sheets and was surprised to see Naruto sitting next to Sasuke, and what was even more surprising was that Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"That's good to hear" Naruto said swinging his legs back and forth.

Kakashi put the papers on another bench and told Sasuke to hop on the scales. "Sasuke you know today's Monday right. Itachi should be here soon to see you"

"Great" Sasuke said sarcastically as he hopped onto the scales.

Kakashi looked at his weight compared to his last medical "Sasuke you've dropped a dangerously large amount since your last medical"

" . . . . " Sasuke didn't say anything as he hopped off the scales.

"Ok Sasuke I'm finished for now so you can go back into your room" Kakashi said filling out the last bit of paper. "Naruto can you take this to the nurses for me"

"Yeah shore" Naruto said as he walked off with the papers looking at them.

Kakashi walked out of the small room and locked it behind him. Then walked into the Uchiha's.

Sasuke had his pants already on and he was pulling a clean top over his head "What do you want"

"I came to talk to you about your weight loss. You know if you keep going the way you are at the moment you will die"

"So" Sasuke said lying down on his bed for the first time since he met Sakura.

"Are you trying actually trying to kill yourself" Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"So what if I am" Sasuke said looking at the ceiling (He seems to do that a lot in this story)

"I don't think Naruto would like that"

" . . . . . " Sasuke didn't say anything. He just glared at Kakashi.

**(Mean while)**

Naruto had given the sheets to the nurses and while he was walking back past the front counter to get back to Kakashi, he saw a man walk. Naruto thought that this man looked a lot like Sasuke but had longer hair that was tied back. "Um can I help you"

"Where's Kakashi" He said.

"Oh he's with Sasuke at the moment. Do you want me to get him for you"

"No that's ok" He said and started to walk to Sasuke's room. Naruto followed.

**(In Sasuke's room)**

Sasuke was still not talking to Kakashi when the door opened and Naruto walked in with the older guy.

Kakashi turned to see them "Oh hi Itachi"

"Hi Kakashi" Itachi walked over to Sasuke and sat down. "Hi Sasuke, how are you today"

"Better before you came" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Itachi can I talk to you outside the room for a minute" Kakashi said walking out the room and Itachi followed.

Naruto and Sasuke where left in the room. Naruto walked over and sat down on the bed "Who's that"

"My brother"

"Why do you hate him so much. I wish I had some family" Naruto said looking at the floor.

"Because he's the one who put me in this stupid place"

**(Out side the room)**

Kakashi turned to face Itachi "I gave Sasuke a medical yesterday and well . . . the stats aren't that good"

"What do you mean"

"Well he's losing a lot of weight to rapidly to be just to be from not eating"

"So what dose that mean"

"I think he's been forcing him self to vomit so he can lose weight faster"

"Well why don't you put him on the drip"

"I already have but there's nothing to stop him from vomiting once he's off the drip"

"So put him on the drip permanently"

"He just pulls it out"

"Then how do you give him the drip when he's in there" Itachi pointed to the small room.

"I have to give him a strong sedative and knock him out for a few days"

"Ok, then do that"

"What you're saying is have him on the drip permanently so that means you want him to be knocked out permanently" Kakashi said getting a little angry.

"I don't care as long as he's alive"

"If you're going to have him knocked out permanently then he might as well be dead" Kakashi said angrily. "He is a person you know. He not some toy you can throw away but feel good about the fact that he's not dead"

**(Back in the room)**

Naruto was still sitting next Sasuke "Sasuke, if you could leave this place would you"

Sasuke just looked at him "What do you think"

"Yeah stupid question" Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke was sitting there staring at Naruto but not in a hateful way.

Naruto could feel eyes on him and he looked back at Sasuke to see him staring. Naruto didn't know why but he felt his cheeks get warm at the way Sasuke was staring at him.

Sasuke brushed some hair out of Naruto's eyes but then just continued to stare at him.

**(Back out side the room)**

Itachi was staring at Kakashi "Well is there another option"

"Not really. You can try and convince him to eat" With that said Kakashi walked back into the room to see Naruto and Sasuke just staring at each other. "Naruto can you come with me. I want Itachi to have some privet time with Sasuke"

"Yeah" Naruto said hopping off the bed and walking out the room with Kakashi as Itachi entered.

Itachi sat near Sasuke "Kakashi tells me you haven't been eating and now you're throwing up so you lose weight faster"

Sasuke looked up to his brother "So, why do you care"

"Because you're my brother. You know if you don't eat soon I told Kakashi to give you the drip permanently so that means you would be under a sedative continually"

"Yeah sounds like something you would do"

"If you want to avoid that then I guess you should start eating" With that said Itachi walked out the room.

Sasuke cursed under his breath at Itachi after he left and lay back on the bed.

**(At the front counter)**

Naruto was helping Kakashi file some sheets when Sakura came in. "Hi Kakashi-san, sorry I'm late I had to get my hand looked at again today"

Naruto looked at Sakura's hand that was wrapped up.

Kakashi looked at her hand too "Well I hope you learned your lesson about invading the Uchiha's personal space"

Just then Itachi walked up to Kakashi "Well I talked to him, don't know what good it will do, but at leased I tried". Then Itachi went to leave but a pink haired girl was in the door way. "Do you mind"

"A-Are you Sa-Sasuke's older brother" she stuttered.

"How do you know me. I've never seen you before" Itachi said looking coldly at her.

Kakashi butted in "Just ignore her, she's the new worker for the holidays"

"I thought that's what the blonde was for" Itachi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Itachi "Iie, I'm just helping Kakashi and learning a few things about this place for a project"

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was still standing in the door way "Sakura will you get out of the door way"

Sakura walked up to the counter and Itachi left. "So what do you want me to do today"

"Well first you can clean the trays from lunch, then you can do the washing again. After that go see the nurses and do what they tell you"

"Yes Kakashi-san" She mumbled.

As they where talking Sasuke walked out his room and up to the counter. That's when he saw the pink haired girl again '_Kuso'_

Kakashi saw Sasuke "Is every thing ok Sasuke"

Sakura was about to run up to Sasuke when Kakashi grabbed her arm "I said go to the kitchen. Now"

Sakura didn't want to leave but she did.

Kakashi sighed '_So much for learning her lesson'_. Then he turned to face Sasuke again "So was there a problem or did you just feel like a walk"

"I wanted to have a shower"

Naruto looked at Kakashi "you have to ask to use the bathroom in here"

Kakashi pulled a small key out of his back pocket "Well we don't want people trying to drown in the bath so we keep it locked". Kakashi then walked off to a large room near the nurses office with Naruto and Sasuke following.

When Kakashi unlocked it he walked in with Sasuke. Naruto was a little hesitant to follow.

"What's wrong Naruto"

"Why are you following him in. are you going to watch him have a shower or something"

Kakashi smiled "No, but we can't leave Sasuke in here by him self so we have to wait in here till he's finished"

Naruto walked in closing the door behind him and followed Kakashi to some seat just outside the shower/bath cubicles as Sasuke walked into one.

Naruto looked at Kakashi when he heard the shower turn on "So do you have to do this every time someone wants a shower"

"No, we have a time when people can have a shower but because Sasuke's been sedated he hasn't had a shower for a few days, so I thought I would let him have one now" Kakashi said pulling a book out of his pocket and started reading.

Naruto lay down on one of the benches as the warm steam from Sasuke's shower was making him drowsy and soon he fell asleep.

A little later Sasuke came out of the shower in a white fuzzy towel and saw the blonde was sleeping peacefully and smirked. '_That dobe, he'll get a saw back if he sleeps on that'_

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Sasuke was finished "Do you want me to get you some cloths"

Sasuke just nodded not looking away from the blonde.

Kakashi walked out.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and shook him a little "Hey wake up Naruto, you'll get a saw back"

Naruto slowly opened one of his bright blue eyes and saw Sasuke looking at him again. "Sorry must of dosed off" Naruto said with a sleepy grin on his face.

Kakashi came back in and handed some clean clothes to Sasuke who walked back into one of the cubicles to change. "I see you decided to join the world of the living once again" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto sat up, stretched and yawned "Yeah I must have been more tied then I thought"

Sasuke came out, throw the towel in the wash basket and yawned himself '_Damn I should stop having hot showers, they make me tied'_

Kakashi smiled at the two sleepy boys "You two should have a rest for a while"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed '_Why dose my house have to be so far away. By the time I get there I won't be sleepy anymore'_

Kakashi turned to face Naruto "You can have a rest here if you want. You could use the spare bed in Sasuke's room and I can give you some clothes to sleep in"

Naruto smiled, he was happy he didn't have to walk home.

Sasuke walked back to his room.

Kakashi told Naruto to follow him after he locked the door again.

**(In Sasuke's room again)**

Sasuke was all ready lying in bed looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open and turned to see the blonde.

Naruto was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button up top that was to big for him so you could see one of his shoulders and dark blue long pants that where also too big for him so you couldn't see his feet.

Sasuke pulled the covers up over his mouth so Naruto couldn't see him smirk. Sasuke didn't know why but he liked the way the blonde was dressed.

Naruto hopped into the spare bed "Night Sasuke"

"Its not night time" he was still smirking from under the blanket.

"Well you know what I mean"

Soon both boys where sound asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked that chapter. Don't you think Naruto would look so KAWII dressed like that. Well I do anyway. Lol. Please review.


	6. Not A Chapter

Ok people I just thought I should put this up so you know what's going on.

Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story.

Secondly, I recently moved to a new town (well it's not really a town of such but anyway) and so my computer was put in storage for a few months and I got it back a week or so ago but I only got my internet back on yesterday. As you can probably tell I'm behind in my reading and stuff, so once I'm more up to date I will post the next chapter which should be soon.

Thirdly, As you can tell I don't have a beta at the moment. I really don't now what a beta is exactly but from what I can tell it's some one you send your work to, to get checked before you post it. A part form that I don't know what else they do or if there meant to do anything else. As I have said before this is the first time I have ever posted story's on the net.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you not to angry lol.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok I have a lot of people saying they will be my beta which is great. To narrow it down a bit I've decided what type of beta I would like. I don't know if this is what your meant to do or not but it's what I would like.

1) I live in Australia so you might get chapters at odd times.

2) Willing to beta my other stories.

3) Willing to beta any rating M or above.

4) Have msn so I can talk to you.

5) Be willing to help with plot sometimes.

6) Last and probably most important be on the net frequently.

If you are still willing to be my beta then send me your e-mail address. Just go to my profile and my e-mail address is at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kakashi woke Naruto up. "Hey Naruto its after nine, did you want me to call your parents and tell them where you are"

"Um . . ." Naruto looked a little sad. "I don't have any parents"

"Really . . . . Um sorry, did you want to go home or just stay here"

"Wont you get in trouble if I stay here" Naruto said looking at the floor.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair "It's fine as long as you don't tell anyone ok"

Naruto looked up and smiled "Hai . . . and thank you Kakashi"

"It's fine" Kakashi smiled then walked out.

**(The Next Day)**

Sasuke stretched and looked to his side to see the blonde still sleeping in the bed across the room _'Kakashi must have let him spend the night'_

Kakashi lightly knocked on the door to get Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke got up out of bed and walked up to the door.

"Sasuke here" Kakashi said handing him two trays of food. "Ones for Naruto"

Sasuke looked down at the mush "Hn" he turned and sat back down on his bed placing the trays beside him.

Kakashi nodded then left to tent to other patients.

Sasuke slowly got up then walked over to Naruto. Naruto was curled up in the blankets mumbling some thing incoherent into the pillow.

Sasuke was just about to shake Naruto when he pulled his hand back not really sure how you should wake someone up. Just a week ago he would he rather been put on the drip then spend a night with someone in his room little lone touch them.

Just as Sasuke was contemplating what to do big bright blue eyes looked up at him and smiled "Good morning Sasuke"

"Hn Morning, Kakashi brought us some breakfast.

"Yay free food" Naruto said diving for the tray on Sasuke's bed.

'_What an idiot'_ Sasuke thought as he walked back over to his bed and sat down pulling his tray into his lap.

Naruto had finished his in a matter of minutes while Sasuke on the other hand just sat there looking at it as if it just moved.

Naruto scoped more food into his mouth "Muuurrr mffff mmm"

"Don't talk with your mouth full moron"

"I said why haven't you touched your food yet"

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto "I'm not hungry"

"Oh no don't you start that up again" Naruto said as he took some of Sasuke's food and held it in front of his face.

Sasuke just looked at it, then to Naruto "What do you want me to do with that"

"I want you to put it on your head and wear it as a hat what do you think I want you to do with it Sasuke, I want you to eat it"

Sasuke hesitantly opened his mouth and started to eat some of the food off of Naruto's hand.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as Sasuke ate the food. Something about having the raven haired boy sucking on his fingers made him feel all funny inside and he didn't know why but he liked it.

As Sasuke finished the first hand full Naruto grabbed another for him.

Sasuke liked the look he got from the blonde boy as he sucked on his fingers.

A few minutes later just as Sasuke was finishing the last hand full of the mush, Naruto's fingers still in his mouth. Kakashi opened the door to collect the trays. "What's going on in here"

Naruto froze for a second then quickly removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth "N-Nothing K-Kakashi"

Sasuke smirked a little watching how flustered Naruto was "Naruto why are you getting so embarrassed for. Kakashi, Naruto was just making sure I ate something"

"Anyway Naruto would you help Sakura clean the trays"

"Yes" Naruto jumped to his feet happy to have an excuse to get out of there.

Kakashi then turned back to Sasuke "And since when did you stick up for people"

"And since when did you start prying into other peoples privet lives" Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh" Kakashi smirked and lent closer to Sasuke "I didn't know anything privet was going on"

Sasuke blushed for a split second then turned his head away "There is nothing going on"

Kakashi walked to the door. Just as he was leaving he said "What ever you say Sasuke" then he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke was still sitting on his bed with a bright red blush on his face and he didn't know why it wouldn't go away _'Stupid perverted old man'_

**(In The Kitchen)**

Naruto was standing next to Sakura with a drying rag in his hand. Sakura gave him the next tray to dry.

"Naruto why are you here so early" Sakura said as she washed the next tray.

"Um" Naruto's mind went blank trying to think of a reason "Um . . I . . well you see . . "

Just then Kakashi walked into the room noticing Naruto's discomfort "What's going on in here" he raised an eyebrow.

"Um Sakura just asked me why I was here this early to day" Naruto said normally enough but his eyes where begging for help.

Kakashi smiled "Oh I asked Naruto if he would help me with Uchiha this morning. Sasuke seems to respond well to Naruto's presence"

Sakura turned to glare at Naruto then turned to Kakashi smiling sweetly "But Kakashi-sama I could have help you with Sasuke-kun this morning"

Kakashi sighed _'She's never going to leave Sasuke alone'_ "Sakura how many times do I have to say I do not want you to go near Sasuke"

"But Kakashi-sama I would never do anything to harm Sasuke-kun in anyway"

"Sakura" Kakashi said sternly "I. do. not. want. you. going. near. Sasuke. Got it."

"Yes Kakashi-sama" Sakura said sounding defeated.

"Good" Kakashi said walking out of the room to do a random check on the patients.

**(A While Later Back In Sasuke's Room)**

Sasuke was pacing around the room trying to figure out what he was feeling towards the blonde _'It's not hate, I know what hate is, it's the feeling I know the most. It's not annoyance. Maybe I'm feeling happy . . . no that can't be it, although I haven't felt it for a long time I know what it is. Arr all this thinking hearts my head'_

Kakashi walked into the room to see the raven haired boy pacing around his room in deep thought "Your thinking about Naruto aren't you"

Sasuke looked up shocked that he hadn't realized that Kakashi had come in "Hn" was his reply.

"Have you thought it might be love"

"What" Sasuke looked surprised again which was a rare expression to see on the raven.

"Sasuke you've been here for a long time. I know what you're thinking" Kakashi said as he sat down on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke sat down on the bed putting a little bit of space between them "I don't love anyone so I know it's not love" It felt wired for Sasuke to be opening up to Kakashi.

"You loved you parents didn't you" Kakashi tried to ease into a conversation not wanting to push the boy.

"But that was a long time ago" Sasuke said looking at the ground, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Sasuke you don't choose who you love"

"I said I don't love him"

"Sasuke you don't have to prove it to me but you might have to prove it to your self if you're that sure you don't like him"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi blushing "Since when did you become so caring"

"Since I think you and Naruto make a cute couple" Kakashi smirked again.

"That's it get out" Sasuke said in an almost playful tone.

Kakashi got off the bed and walked to the door "Fine, but remember what I said ok"

"Hn" Sasuke said looking at the floor again.

Kakashi smiled then walked out leaving the door open for the blonde walking down the hallway to him "Hey Naruto"

"Hey Kakashi can I see Sasuke"

"Sure" Kakashi couldn't believe what good timing Naruto had.

"Thanks" Naruto said walking in, closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down beside him "Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto with Kakashi's words going throw his head _'Sasuke you don't have to prove it to me but you might have to prove it to your self if you're that sure you don't like him'_ Then suddenly Sasuke lent forward pressing his lips to Naruto's.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the fact Naruto didn't pull away. The second was that he didn't want to pull away either.

Slowly Sasuke started to move his lips against Naruto's and Naruto did the same. One of Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's hip while the other went to Naruto's back.

Naruto ran one of his hands into Sasuke's soft dark hair, the other went to Sasuke's lower back.

After a few seconds the kiss seamed to get more fierce and Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto back onto the bed so that he was over the top of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like that. Sorry if the chapter was short but I wanted to post it today. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello again people sorry for the long update. I really don't have an excuse as to why it took so long. I've just been lazy also this has NOT been betaed because I wanted to post it now and not some other day. Anyway here's the next chapter. If you noticed the last chapter kinda ended in Sasuke's POV so this one will start in Naruto's POV. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I'm going to start from when Naruto enters the room)

**(Naruto POV)**

I just walked by Kakashi and had now entered Sasuke's room and saw him sitting on his bed. I closed the door behind myself then went and sat down beside Sasuke "Hey Sasuke" I said looking at him.

Sasuke was looking at the ground but then turned and looked at me strangely for a few seconds before leaning towards me and pressing our lips together.

I couldn't move at first it was all too sudden and Sasuke seem to be in a little bit of shock too. After what seemed like forever I felt Sasuke's lips start move on mine and I did the same. I also felt him wrap his arms around me and I did the same again. I didn't really know what I was doing or if I should be doing this at all.

Suddenly the soft kiss became more intense and I felt my self being lowered onto the bed and that's when I started to gather my wits '_What the hell am I doing'_

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto quickly sat up pushing Sasuke off of him "Sasuke are you ok"

Sasuke looked a little shocked at Naruto's reaction. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't think Naruto would reject him. All Sasuke's life people have worshiped him like all the girls who tried to make him _better_ but not once had someone out right rejected him and now to make things worse Naruto was looking at him like he was crazy. (A/N Well he is lol)

Naruto stood up looking down at Sasuke who was looking up at him "Sasuke are you alright, your not sick are you"

Sasuke turned away "No"

"Then what was that all about"

"Nothing"

"Damn it Sasuke talk to me" Naruto said a bit louder.

"Look I tried something and I got my answer"

"What's that suppose to mean" Naruto said yelling a little.

As Naruto was yelling Kakashi walked back in "What's all this yelling about"

Naruto blushed and covered him mouth '_I didn't even realise I was yelling'_ "G-Gomen Kakashi"

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke "Anyway Sasuke today you get your evaluation"

Sasuke looked up from the ground to face Kakashi "Is Tsunade going to evaluate me this time"

Kakashi smiled "I believe so, she's heard about you progress"

Sasuke just nodded to his reply.

Naruto was looking between the two "What's the evaluation for"

Kakashi walked out the door and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto walked out into the hall closing Sasuke's door behind him "What"

"I thought I would give Sasuke some rest before he has to go to his evaluation"

"You're confusing me. What is this evaluation thingy"

Kakashi chuckled a little "Well every so often one of the head doctors of this clinic decide that they want to do a evaluation on a patient because they haven't done one in a while or because they have got word that a patient's mental statice is improving"

"So you're saying that Sasuke is getting better"

"Yeah some of the nurses and doctors here, my self included believe that Sasuke is improving substantially"

Naruto suddenly smiled then looked back at the closed door to see Sasuke lying on the bed through the small window "So he's going to be leaving here soon"

Kakashi smiled "Yeah that's a possibility but I don't want you to get your hopes up to high. He's being evaluated by Tsunade-sama my boss, she's the one who gets the finale say on if a patient is sane enough to be released into the general population or not. Being evaluated be her can be a very good thing or an extremely bad thing"

Naruto nodded "So was that all you came back here for"

"No I would like you to help Sakura again and give Sasuke some rest"

"Oh yeah why does he need to rest" Naruto questioned looking back at Kakashi.

"Well the evaluation tests take along time and they put a lot of stress mentally and physically on the body plus the fact Sasuke body is still recuperating from his non eating faze, he needs his rest"

"Ok so where's Sakura"

"Down the hall at the reception desk"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking "Um Kakashi you might want to check on Sasuke he did some . . . . . wired stuff before I think he might be sick"

Kakashi was happy he was wearing a mask when he smiled "Ok I'll have a look at him"

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hall towards Sakura at the reception desk.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the hall way and shook his head '_Naruto you might not know it yet but you care for Sasuke in more ways then you think'_. Kakashi then walked into Sasuke's room.

**(At The Reception Desk)**

Naruto ran up to Sakura "So what did you need help with"

"Finally you get here. I had to do all this sorting by my self" Sakura huffed as see pointed to the large stack of papers on the counter top left.

"The pile looks as big as it did yesterday"

"Um . . . well I did sort some papers but then I started to get paper cuts and well . . . do you want a cute girl like me to have cut up looking hands" She said as she put her hands right in front of Naruto's face for emphasis.

Naruto rolled his eyes '_HA! Sasuke's cuter then she is'_ Naruto thought as he started to put papers away.

"Well I'm not needed here so I'm going to check up on Sasuke"

"You know you're not aloud"

"Was I talking to you"

"Well there's no one else here. You weren't talking to your self were you"

"As a matter of fact I was" Sakura said as she stoped off.

"Now that just proved any doubts I had about her being the insane one" Naruto said as he continued to put papers away.

A few minutes later as Naruto was holding half the stack he suddenly dropped them when a thought hit him _'DID I JUST SAY SASUKR WAS CUTER THEN SAKURA!"_

**(In Sasuke's Room)**

Kakashi walked in and stood next to Sasuke "So did it confirm anything"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or no hn"

Sasuke lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head "Yes it did confirm things"

"And what might those things be"

"I like him" Sasuke whispered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you"

"Yes you could and I'm not repeating it" Sasuke said closing his eyes.

Just then Sakura ran in "Hi Sasuke-kun how are you"

Kakashi grabbed her wrist before she could reach Sasuke "SAKURA what have I told you about coming in here"

Sakura's eyes widened "Kakashi I didn't see you in here"

"Of course you didn't or you would have waited till I left. Look Sakura, Sasuke need's his rest and I don't want you to disturb him ok"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as Kakashi pushed her out of the room.

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke "Get some rest ok"

"Hn"

**(Later)**

The rest of the day seem to go by fast. Naruto was sorting, Sakura was complaining about Kakashi and how mean he was, Kakashi was handing out trays and last but not least Sasuke was sleeping.

As the day started to turn to early evening Sakura want home, Naruto still did odd jobs and Kakashi was waiting the arrival of Tsunade.

After a few more minutes a shinny black car pulled up and a young woman stepped out of it and walked through the door up to Kakashi "Hatake-san is Uchiha-san ready for the evaluation"

"Hai Tsunade-sama I believe he's in his room I'll go get him for you"

"Please"

Kakashi walked off down the hall and Tsunade turned and noticed the blond boy behind the counter '_He must be the one having such a positive effect on Sasuke'_ "Boy tell me what your name is"

Naruto looked stunned for a moment "Um . . I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto ay. You're the one that's been hanging out with the Uchiha right"

"Hai"

"Well I'm pleased to get to finally meet you"

Kakashi walked up to Tsunade with Sasuke following "Well here he is"

"Uchiha-san this way please" Tsunade led Sasuke off to one off the stairwells.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto "Well you can go home now if you want. I wanted to make sure Tsunade met you that's all"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok ja"

"Ja Kakashi" Naruto ran off out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people I'm sorry for the sort chapter at the moment I'm having massive writers block. I'm happy I managed to get this many words. Anyway I'll try and update as soon as possible again. Please review. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello people. Look I updated faster then last time . . . . but not by much. Oh well at least I'm trying. This chapter is going to be shorter because I decided I update faster if I know I don't have to write as much before hand. Also I want to start a new story but don't know if I should have three non finished stories at one. Tell me what you think please. And now on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been sitting in the small square room for the last hour and two hours before that he was in another room getting a physical. To say the least Sasuke was tied and hungry. He didn't get to eat tea because like most hospitals you weren't aloud to eat before a check up.

Sasuke still sat in a hard wood chair in front of a one way window and guessed there where doctors behind it looking at him and doing some sort of test. Sasuke still couldn't shack the felling that he was being treated like a lab rat.

Another thirty minutes passed and Sasuke was starting to get agitated looking at the window to see if he could make out any shadows of the people behind it. After about ten minutes he gave up trying to find any and just hoped he hadn't been left there till god knows when.

Sasuke eventually got up and put his face on the window and to his surprise the door behind him opened.

"Ah Sasuke you did well"

Sasuke turned to see Tsunade smiling at him "What do you mean"

Tsunade waved him over "It was a test to see how long before you got agitated and tried to brake the glass or something"

"You're telling me that in I just got up and pit my hand on the window I could have got out of here two hours ago"

"Yep"

". . . . ." Sasuke said walking over to her.

"Although if you did you wouldn't of passed and been sent back to your room"

"So what where you actually testing" Sasuke said sounding annoyed with her.

"To see if you could handle a situation like that if it happened to come up when you leave here" She said still smiling.

"A-Are you saying I'm going to leave here" He said a little dumbfounded.

"Well I still have to take you to my office and have a conversation to see how you would handle certain situation just like this test you just passed, but if I'm going on how you have handled everything else today I would say you have a very good chance of going home"

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes as Tsunade led him to her office "But what if I don't want to leave" He said in a small voice.

Tsunade offered a reassuring smile "That's one of the many things we are going to be discussing so please do fret about that ok"

"Hn" Sasuke said with a little nervousness in his voice and walked into Tsunade's office.

**(Later That Night)**

It was nearing eleven by the time Tsunade let Sasuke go back to his room.

Kakashi walked the sleepy looking Sasuke to his room then went back to the front counter to talk to Tsunade before she left "How did he do"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and nodded "Surprisingly well actually. He might be able to leave very soon but there are still a few things holding me back from giving him the all clear"

Kakashi took a quick look towards Sasuke's room then back to Tsunade "Like what"

"Well I think the biggest think keeping him here would be the fact he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't think he would be able to make it out there on his own"

Kakashi frowned "You mean because he doesn't have his parents or his brother to support him"

Tsunade gave a sad smile "Well before he came here he was with a happy family and a brother that cared for him but now his parents are dead and his brother lost hope in Sasuke recovering a long time ago. By the way I heard about the incident with Itachi I think it was about a week ago"

"Yeah he wanted me too permanently sedate Sasuke because he wasn't eating"

"Please take into mind that he is a very busy man and him coming here is more of a chore then anything else"

Kakashi glared at her "Yeah but I don't care how busy he is, he should take proper responsibility for the face that he has a brother who needs him"

"Yes that is true. Anyway I better be going. The results from this should be back in a couple of days or so. Make sure to give him the pills I gave you if this evaluation has stressed him out at all ok,"

"Yeah I will but he seemed to be fine just a little tied at most"

"Oh and one last thing" Tsunade said as she gave some sheets to Kakashi "keep that Naruto kid around, he seems to be a lot of _good_ help for the Uchiha"

"Yeah I know" He said grabbing the papers from her.

Tsunade then turned to leave and walked out the door.

Kakashi went up to the door and locked it seeing that visiting hours were way over. He turned to glance down the passageway to Sasuke's door '_I hope you realise that Naruto would help you outside this place if you needed it'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I realise that Naruto was not in this chapter at all but I wanted to give a bit of insight in how Sasuke feels about this place and the outside world. Naruto will be in the next chapter. Anyway please review.


	10. NOTICE: not a chapter

OMFG I AM ALIVE checks pulse yep.

I am so sorry for not updating since forever, I'll be surprised if anyone actually remembers this story :), but I have a reason why I haven't updated and that reason is . . . . **World of Warcraft is satin.** Yes I got into playing it and well most other stuff I do on the net kinda fell to the side for a bit (well actually a long time :( ).

I put this up basically to let you know I'm not dead and that hopefully I should get back to writing this story sometime soon hopefully. I do not want to discontinue this story. If for some unknown reason I cannot finish this story I will give it to someone else to finish, so don't worry it will be finished one way or another, but for now I will try to finish it :).

Thankyou for taking the time to read this and I should get back to writing it soon :).

P.S. If anyone reading this plays WoW you should e-mail me, I'm still kinda new to it and I could use the help :).


	11. Chapter 9

Hey guess what, I'm alive . . . really . . . . I'm not joking . . . . . . --'. I know I haven't updated in ages and I know I seem to say that a lot so I just want to say, I. AM. SO. SORRY. Well I felt like I hadn't wrote anything since forever, so I forced my self to copy ITD off of fanfic again since my USB decided to become all unformatted on me and I lost it :(. But I'm back and I hope you can still remember this story. Anyway enough of me talking I know you waited long enough for this chapter so I'll shut up :P.

And now, I present the latest instalment of ITD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Well if I ever actually owned Naruto it would probably be crap and uninteresting so I'm happy I don't own it lol :P.

**(A few days later)**

Naruto went through his normal routine and went to 'Konoha Clinic' as he had for the last month almost.

As the newish automatic doors to the clinic opened Kakashi was sitting at the check in counter once again reading a different 'come come' book for once. "Hey Kakashi, when did ya get the new book?" he said as he walked over and lent on the counter.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "I've had this one for ages I just prefer the other one more."

Naruto laughed a little before changing the subject "So have the test results come in yet?" he asked bouncing around a little. Naruto had only waited two days for the test result to come in but to him it felt like a year. (1)

"Well actually I did get a package addressed from Tsunade just before" he said puling a large yellow envelope out for under the counter.

"Well open it" Naruto wined impatiently.

Kakashi smirked, it was fun having this hyperactive boy around. He pulled the pile of papers out and started to flick through them slowly just to torture Naruto a little more.

"Kakashi just read the end prognosis" He said tying to read through the back of the last page unsuccessfully.

"Ok, ok no need to get antsy" he smirked under the mask.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly according to Naruto Kakashi turned to the last page. "So what dose it say?"

"Hmm" Kakashi sighed. "Mhmm" he sighed again.

"Ok that isn't funny" Naruto wined again. "Tell me if he's going to be released or not"

"Well it's not that simple, first we have to talk to his family, Itachi in other words, and then give him a week of supervised visits to different places around town and get him to interact with ordinary people. Then last but not least he has to make the choice to leave himself, if he doesn't want to go then he wont have to." Kakashi said putting the sheets down again.

"Yeah so is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked still confused.

Kakashi smiled, I mean actually smiled a sincere smile "If everything goes well and he decides to leave then yes he will be out in a week or so."

"Oh .My .God. That's great news" Naruto yelled picking up the paper and trying to read it for him self.

"So do you want to be the one to tell him the good news?" Kakashi offered.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yep"

"Hai" Naruto yelled already running down the hallway.

Kakashi smiled again before frowning at the though of trying to convince Itachi that Sasuke was stable and agree to the release.

**(In Sasuke's Room)**

Sasuke sat up when he noticed it was Naruto who came barging into his room unannounced and looked up at him with and eyebrow raised from his sitting position on the bed "What are you smiling like an idiot for?"

"Well I just got told some really good news" He said in a stupid sing song voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "And that would be?"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and whispered into his ear "I got told that you are well enough to be realised in a week or so if everything goes smoothly" before standing up once again.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto a little shocked "Is that really what Tsunade said?" he asked a little sceptical.

Naruto nodded before falling onto the bed behind where Sasuke sat and stretched out "How grate will it be to finally be out of this place. I mean now we can hangout in a normal place" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto before tilting his head to the side sightly "You would want to still hang with me a lot even after I leave this place?"

"Yeah of course, you're like my closest friend so of course I would still hang with you" he said before grabbing Sasuke's waist "You can't get rid of me that easily."

And that was how Kakashi found Naruto and Sasuke when he walked into the room "You two look cosy" he chuckled.

"Hn" was Sasuke's long answer.

"Anyway, Sasuke your brother will be coming today since I requested it to talk about your release."

"Great" he sighed.

"Come on Sasuke, you will properly be living with him soon so you can't keep hating him." Kakashi hated having to defend Itachi but it was quicker for Sasuke's release if he started to get along with Itachi, or at least tolerate him.

"Hn" was the reply to that.

Naruto sat up letting go of Sasuke "So when will Itachi be here?"

"I'm guessing soon because its not often I call him in unless it's something big. So Sasuke, here." Kakashi handed him his try for lunch. "Try to eat it all, it helps prove your stable now." He said before smiling and leaving the room.

"I guess I should go help Kakashi, Sakura will be here soon and it's had to explain why I'm always with you." Naruto joked.

"Just tell her you're my boyfriend" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah . . . . right, she would probably kill me or something. I think she's more insane then all of the people here put together."

"Cant argue with you there" Sasuke commented as he remembered most of his encounters with the girl, most ended with him having to be sedated for a few hours, if not more.

As Naruto got up to leave Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back down so his back was to Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked to Sasuke "You know these last few days you've been very clingy"

"Hmm. I like having you around" confessed Sasuke.

Naruto sighed a little "Yeah I know but I have to get back to helping Kakashi"

"Yeah I know" Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto.

Naruto stood up and smiled at Sasuke before giving a slight raise or his hand as a half assed wave before exiting the room.

Sasuke sat silently on his bed before turning to lie down on his front in the same spot Naruto had been only moments before inhaling his sent. '_Naruto look what you do to me. Guh, my heads been all wired since the kiss'. _Sasuke decided he should get some rest before Itachi come because he didn't want to look half dead when he arrived.

**(At The Check In Counter)**

Naruto walked up to the counter and saw Sakura trying to convince Kakashi to let here see Sasuke.

Kakashi just tuned her out and continued to work on some papers.

Naruto sighed then walked up to the counter "Hey Kakashi what you doing?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "The release forms"

"Still?"

"Yeah, its a big deal to let someone out of here so there's a lot of stuff to read and fill out" he put the sheet down for a minute. "Hey Naruto, Tsunade-sama asked to see you. She's in the office room upstairs"

"Um ok" He said running to the stairwell.

**(Up Stairs)**

Naruto quickly walked down the hall to the last door and quietly knocked on it. He hoped Tsunade hadn't found out about him not actually doing a report on this place.

"Come in" said a slightly annoyed voice.

Naruto pushed the door open to see the blonde haired lady from yesterday flicking through some papers '_Everyone seems to be working a lot lately, even Kakashi'_.

The lady lifted her head and saw Naruto "Ah Naruto-san please take a seat"

Naruto swallowed a little before walking over and sitting down in one of the big black leather seats "Um . . . . y-you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you know about Uchiha having a likely release" She said looking at him, pushing the stack of papers to the side.

"Yeah I was told this morning, then I told Sasuke"

"Ah that's good, it saves me from having to do that later. Well anyway I wanted to ask if you would accompany Uchiha on the little trips him and a staff member have to go on. There nothing major, just little trips to a shop, having him buy something, eat in a restaurant, take a bus somewhere, that sort of thing?"

"Oh yeah of course I don't mind" Naruto smiled feeling relived '_Lucky, I thought it was going to be bad news'_ he laughed to himself.

"Good, now that that's clear you can go. Oh and the first trip should be tomorrow. If you want you can ask him if there's somewhere he would like to go."

"Ok" Naruto said closing the door behind him, almost skipping down the hallway until he stumbled down the first few steps.

**(At The Front Counter Again)**

Kakashi looked up when he heard the automatic doors open to reveal Itachi looking more then a little pissed "Itachi" was Kakashi's lazy greeting.

"This better be important or it's your job" Itachi grumbled walking over to Kakashi.

"Yes it is trust me" The silver haired man said bending down to grab some more papers out from a cupboard "Here are some forms I need you to sign"

"You could have sent me the forms rather then calling me in from work" Itachi said snatching the sheets from Kakashi's hands. After a few seconds he slowly put the forms down and looked at Kakashi sceptically "These are release forms?"

"Yes, Sasuke has been having tests done lately and he's passed them all so far so we think he's well enough to leave here, even if it's only for a trial period, and see how he goes"

"No!" Itachi snapped glaring at the older man.

"Itachi, he's well enough to leave here" Kakashi said sternly.

"I don't care I said no. not until he's one hundred percent well enough"

"Itachi, you know as well as I do, no one in here can be 'one hundred percent'" he mimicked in Itachi's voice "Perfect until they can leave here. This place can drive people crazy. The need to get out of here before then can be the way they where before they came here."

Itachi still continued to glare "So he's fine then. He doesn't attack people anymore, he's eating fine, he's being social and all of that"

Kakashi sighed. He new Itachi was going to be a hard one to convince "No, he's not perfect but he is substantially better, and as for him eating, yes Sasuke's been eating well for a while now."

"Kakashi I said no"

"And I say he's fine"

This conversation was going to last a while.

**(In Sasuke's Room)**

Naruto walked in and sat down next to Sasuke and shook his shoulder a little "He sleepy wake up Itachi's here"

That made Sasuke sit up "Huh? Where?" he asked a little disorientated from sitting up to fast.

Naruto laughed "Not in the room. He's outside talking, well more like arguing, with Kakashi."

"Oh" Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said jumping up remembering why he had woke Sasuke up in the first place for "Tsunade asked me to ask you if there was anywhere you wanted to go tomorrow on you outing?"

"Are you coming too?" he asked yawning again.

"Yeah I am . . . wait did you ask her if I could come?"

"Yep" Sasuke smirked

"What if I had plans for tomorrow?"

"You said I was your friend so I guessed you would change any plans" he continued to smirk.

"Your evil" Naruto wined before launching him self at Sasuke and tackling him down onto the bed on top of him. "So anyplace you want to go?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said quietly, blushing slightly from there position on the bed.

"And where would that be?" Naruto, completely oblivious to there position.

"I want to go see my parents" he said almost too quietly to hear. He then closed his eyes and hugged Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I couldn't resist writing that. I know it's only been 2 or so days since the last chapter but it feels like its been about a year since I last posted so I wanted Naruto to feel that too lol :P.

Hey well I hoped it was worth the wait, I don't think it was but I tried to be a little more descriptive at least. My spelling was probably worse then normal too since Microsoft word doesn't work for me at the moment grumbles anyway plz review and tell me your opinion. Also I'll try to update more quickly since I got my very own laptop now YAY!


End file.
